Left Behind
by HellOutWriter
Summary: Dammit, Rochelle might be dying, he is all alone and this sprained ankle doesn't help much! This day just can't get any worse.. What was that noise?  Threesome, Male/Male/Female


O kay. He knew he could get annoying at times. He knew he talked a lot. But talking could never hurt anyone, right?

Ellis had ranted on about he and Keith riding an old bathtub down a dirt hill. When he got a little too excited and had started yelling and waving his arms in front of Nick, trying to get the older mans attention. While Nick being busy ignoring the young hick and Ellis busy trying to force the gamblers attention to him. A smoker had gotten a little to friendly with his ankle. And before either could react, Ellis was hurled up into the air towards the roof of a nearby building.

Luckily Rochelle had been on her guard and as soon as Ellis was hurled into the air, she aimed her rifle and gave the smoker a clean bullet hole between its eyes. Unluckily, Ellis fell heedlessly towards the ground landing on a parked car. The fall had not been too bad, but the car alarm was activated, attracting nearby hordes of commons.

In the fight that followed Rochelle was attacked by a Jockey that led her to a surrounding group of commons. And when Coach and Nick finally managed to fight their way to her side. She was laying still on the ground with open wounds covering her whole body and with blood of both hers and the zombies staining her fragile frame. Her eyebrows where furrowed in agony. She had blood under her fingernails probably from her last tries to defend herself from the attacking horde using her bare hands.

You would think she was dead if it wasn't for her determent scowl as she subconsciously fought against the pain. And for the slow, very slow, raising and falling of her chest. At that moment. Every sad memory, every mournful regret, every heartbreaking realization, seemed to clear its way from Ellis mind. And was replaced with a burning feeling of guilt greater then anything else.

He couldn't help her. He had sprained his ankle when he fell on the car, leaving the others having to protect him. If Coach and Nick hadn't been so busy fighting of the zombies aiming for Ellis. Maybe.. maybe they could have gotten to Rochelle sooner. And maybe she would have been alright. Maybe she would stand here laughing and joking with them right now ...

Coach tried to use up every last healing pack they had, trying to save Rochelle. But pretty soon they ran out of those as well as adrenaline shots and pain pills. Coach had then lifted up her limbless body and begun carrying her towards the closest safehouse with Nick close behind.

Ellis had tried to stumble after them. But in his current condition they soon where out of sight and way ahead of him.

He soon found himself alone in an alleyway. Not knowing if he was heading in the right direction or not. He had never felt so alone as he did right now. Not even when he had lost himself in the towns crowd as a kid, not even at the beginning of this hell, not even when he realized all his friends and family where either dead or zombies, not even when realized there would be no more Dave, no more Keith, no more.. ma. Just him, all alone.

A screech startled him. He looked to his right just in time to spot the glowing red eyes of an all to close Witch. S he tackled him to the ground then strode around him, her eyes glowing with fury. She growled angrily at him then stopped. The female infected glanced over at him almost as if thinking of what to do with the boy.

Ellis gulped, not daring to look the Witch in the eyes. He yelped when the Witch suddenly straddled him. He writhed uncomfortably under her. She only growled warningly in response, stilling Ellis movements. She moved her gaze over his torso as if she was still uncertain as what to do with him. A fresh trail of blood around her mouth and on her clawlike hands and chest, suggested she already had a midnight snack tonight. That meant she wasn't hungry, that was good, very good. As long as he didn't do anything to enrage the Witch she might get bored and leave. After all, Witches become aggressive when startled or enraged, but they seemed to be one of the few zombies that didn't kill for the fun of it. An image of Coach, Nick and Rochelle lying dead and shredded to pieces flickered before him and he conducted a silent prayer that they had all made it safe and unharmed to the safehouse.

She placed her clawlike fingers experimentally unto his chest not trying to inflict any harm. Ellis held his breath as the Witch begun tracing the lines of the well toned muscles beneath the thin fabric of his shirt. Her mouth was hanging open and her eyes stared blankly at the tracing fingers. As if it was the most amazing thing she had ever witnessed.

The female leaned forward, her pale gray hair falling over her face. Ellis head jerked up a little in surprise as he felt something wet pecking at his shirt. The Witch looked up, meeting his gaze. The pale tip of her tongue was hanging out of her mouth. She growled around the tongue, making it sound a little like a gurgle. But he got the message and lowered his head again. She continued with her exploring.

It felt a little funny. Not in a bad way, but not in a good way either. Just.. funny. Her hands trailed around his sides until her sharp fingers accidentally caught the hem of his shirt, pulling it upwards with her. She stopped in her exploring of his chest and blinked a few times. Then quickly placed her hand under the shirt on the other side and pulled it up towards Ellis neck. The Witch studied the exposed chest before her then bent down continuing her light pecking. The infected paused its exploring when reaching his belly button, lapping thoughtfully around it.

Ellis gave out a small giggle, it tickled. She lapped her way over his stomach while her hands roamed his bare chest. Ellis dared himself to close his eyes and relax. It felt kind of nice, at least she wasn't hurting him.

He felt her shift on top of him, sliding forward. He felt her hair tickle his chest and he opened his eyes. Just in time to see the Witch extend her tongue and sliding it over his left nipple. He gasped, surprised and jolted his head backwards. T he Witch bent even further down, taking the nipple in her mouth. He gasped once more, craning his neck to look down at her. She begun sucking just as slightly. Drawing a tiny moan from the mechanic.

She stopped and looked up from under her hair. Then let go of his know moist and hard nipple. The young mechanic swallowed lightly. He was shifting a bit uncomfortably, worrying about infected's change in behavior.

As if making up her mind. She slide down his body, over his groin to rest on top of his legs. Ellis looked anxiously down at her, but she flung her eyes upwards giving him a warning glare. He swallowed nervously.

She skillfully caught the sipper between her sharp fingers and pulled it down. With the overall straps however, she wasn't as gentle, she pressed her finger under it snapping them in a quick movement. The female then swiftly pulled the mechanic's baggy overalls down reveling his tight, rather dirty from the lack of change, white boxershorts.

Ellis eyes widened. The female infected grabbed his boxers and pulled them down in a swift movement. The Witch then slid her fingers through his dark pubic hair and stared at his uncovered, flaccid manhood for a second. She suddenly rose to her feet and begun pulling off her white shorts and top. She then descended and placed herself on top of his thighs. The mechanic flinched when he felt her cool entrance slowly grind over his balls and dick. The female let out something sounding much like a moan and begun rutting faster. For Ellis, it felt more uncomfortable then arousing. She leaned forward and pressed her breast towards Ellis face. He stared at the grayish nipple for a while before taking it in his mouth and sucking on it lightly. It tasted a bit salty from sweat, but was otherwise tasteless.

She moaned and he could feel the Witch's vagina begin to heat up, leaving a moist trail of fluids. The young mechanic let go of her nipple. He grunted and closed his eyes. He let go of a hiss when the infected bent down and engulfed one of his nipples, tracing the outline with her tongue. He blushed in embarrassment and arousal as his member begun to stir.

It soon retreated when a high pitch screech from a Hunter interrupted the silent surroundings. It landed behind the Witch. It was a male. He trotted towards them with a skeptic expression on his face. The Witch however, seemed not to notice him or if she just ignored him. She grind Ellis once more semi hardened cock. The Hunter bent down and sniffed the Witch's entrance and Ellis dick curiously. The Witch spun around when she felt the Hunters nose accidentally slide over her moist external labium. He leered worryingly up at her. The Witch suddenly screeched and threw herself over the hunter and a forceful wrestling match begun between the two.

Ellis watched helplessly as the two infected screamed and laced out on each other as two fighting street cats. He considered using the moment to escape, but soon gave up the idea. If the Witch where to follow he would soon be in the middle of the two fighting infected and with his sprained ankle he would hardly be able to run very far. So he watched helplessly as the two fought violently, hoping they would not get too close to him. The mechanic wondered for a moment why Coach and Nick hadn't tried looking for him. But as soon he remembered Rochelle, he understood why. He sighted and laid his head down on the cold payment.

The Witch suddenly grabbed the Hunter and threw him over her shoulders. The Hunter landed with a surprised yelp on top of Ellis. He clanged to the human and buried his face into his shoulder, giving out tiny frightened whimpers. The Witch strode around them watching angrily at the Hunter. Ellis could feel the Hunter tremble with fear and his hitched, rapid breathing against his neck. He felt an almost comforting roll towards the Hunter and smirked.

The female infected growled at the two then stopped by the Hunters back. The Hunter suddenly yelped and looked over his shoulder at the Witch. She was prodding her face between the Hunters legs biting slightly at the fabric. He let out a tiny, pitiful screech and buried his face under Ellis chin. The mechanic carefully placed his hands on the hunters hood, pulling it down. The infected either didn't seem to mind or was too frightened to do anything. He had a bundle of dark hair on top of his head and Ellis gently slid his hand through it. The Hunter let out something sounding like a confused purr in the back of his throat.

The Witch let out a annoyed grunt and tried to pull at the Hunters pants. Ellis hastily took control before the Witch could latch out on the male's junk. The pants where pulled down and reveled the Hunters lack of underwear. The mechanic caressed his hands over the hunters bare bottom, kneading them slightly. The Hunter let out a slight purr of approval.

The female bent down and licked along the Hunter's flaccid cock drawing a moan in return. Ellis continued kneading the Hunter's soft behind, sometimes sliding his fingers between the ass cheeks tickling his puckered entrance. The Hunter grunted and let out a puff of hot air. It felt weird in many ways. He knew they where infected, but seeing the familiar expression of pain and lust show themselves on the Hunters face, reminded him that they had been human, once. And he missed seeing it. Missed being surrounded by people. Missed being close to humans. Missed being touched.

Ellis could feel the hunters erection occasionally grind against his own, and without further duo, Ellis carefully slid one finger pass the Hunter's entrance, to the soft and warmth inside. The male infected didn't say anything, just clung to him more tightly. The Witch grabbed the Hunter's cock and slowly began to pull the foreskin up over the tip and down again. He let out a small, lustful whimper.

The mechanic slowly pressed another finger to join the other one and begun scissoring and feeling the inner walls. The Hunter grunted a little in protest but made no attempt to stop him. He withdrew his fingers and placed his hands on the Hunter's hips. He looked up at the infected's face and placed himself by his entrance. Then slowly, begun to press himself inside, seeing every emotion that flickered over the Hunter's face. The infected groaned a little and meet his thrusts eagerly. Ellis let out a low moan when the other male's tight walls closed in around his hardened member. When he was fully sheathed then withdrew and slowly pressed himself in again.

The Hunter wiggled a little on top of him and pressed harder down onto his member. Taking the hint, Ellis begun a slow, speeding rhythm of thrusting in and out of the infected. The Hunter let out a shivering moan and scraped his claws along the payment.

The Witch sat beside them, watching. She let out a disapproving snort and lifted herself over Ellis face. She let out a loud moan when Ellis lips touched her moist vagina. He kissed it slightly before sucking and biting lightly at the lips, teasing her. She tasted a bit soar and musky, but not in a bad way. She grunted and lowered herself even more. The mechanic slid his tongue around the walls, before sliding it in, then out again, beginning to lap at her clit.

She let out a lustful screech. The Hunter rose in a sitting position and slammed himself down on Ellis member. He could feel the infected's walls tighten around him as he let out a wet moan. Ellis moaned in the back of his throat, sending a shiver through the Witch. The Hunter slammed himself down forcefully, hitting that spot over and over again. He could feel the male's tiny drops of precum land on his stomach. Ellis raised his left hand and grabbed the Hunter's neglected cock and begun to jerk him off in time with his thrusts.

The Hunter leaned forward leaning his forehead on top of the Witch's back. They where both panting and moaning heavily. Ellis took his other hand and begun fingering the female's clit while sucking and licking greedily at her inner and external walls. She leaned backwards allowing him easier access, hissing with pleasure. The hunter whimpered and moaned with need as he violently thrashed from side to side, throwing his head back to let out a loud cry of lust.

The Witch spasmed around him and came with a loud ear ringing cry. He could feel the Hunter clench around him and the infected snapped his mouth shut and groaned out his orgasm through clenches teeth, coating their stomachs with streaks of white. Ellis thrust a few more times into the Hunter, before pulling out and spilling his seed unto the infected's back.

They two infected slummed into a messy heap of limps, sweat and fluids on top of Ellis. They both fell into a blissful slumber right on top of him. He let them lay ontop of him for a while before carefully rolling them both to the side. He got up and pulled down his shirt and up with his overalls. He scowled when spotting the snapped overall straps. He tied them to a knot, having to do for now. The mechanic silently and carefully ventured out of the alleyway. It had become dark a long time ago and he moved silently through the towns empty streets, hoping not to meet any infected on his way to the safehouse.

"Ellis!" he almost pissed himself right there. "There you are!" Nick walked up to him from behind a dumpster. "Where have you been?" He looked down questioning at the younger man. "Ay got a little sidetracked ..." "Well come on now. We've been worried sick about you! Rochelle been asking for you the whole time! We had to stop her from going out and searching for you more then once!"

Rochelle ... sweet, kind Rochelle. "A'right Nick. 'm on mah way now! Lead the way." For a very, very long time. If not ever. Ellis didn't say a single word on the whole way back to the safehouse.

-HellOutWriter


End file.
